Dark Kiss Part I
by TenTailsTatsu
Summary: After Itachi's arrives home from his four year training program, the unexpected happens. Itachi falls further in love with Sasuke than he had before he left, and Sasuke finally returns the feelings. But Naruto is jealous. How is he going to handle the relationship? What if Itachi's precious younger brother is hurt by nasty creatures of the night? ItaSasu, HinNaru? Lemons.
1. The Love I Never Knew

Dark Kiss

Itachi x Sasuke

INCEST/YAOI

Chapter I ~ The love I never knew

Sasuke woke up to the birds chirping outside of his bedroom window. The sun was beating on his pale face through the crack in the curtains. Of course, the one stream of light that managed to make it into the bedroom was burning his eyes. Rolling out of bed, Sasuke scratched the mess that he called his hair in the morning. Today was June 19th. Itachi would be returning home in a few hours from his 'special training'. Sasuke dispised that his brother got all of these opportunities and still... his father had paid no attention to Sasuke. He hated Itachi for being the big older brother that he could never be. Sasuke came quietly down the hallway of his house, watching his feet as he walked. The floor was cold and unwelcoming under his bare feet. He worn the navy blue sweatpants he usually slept in on chilly nights. Sasuke appeared in the kitchen doorway and watched as his mother Mikoto prepared a third omelete.

"Goodmorning Sasuke." His mother greeted him the same way every morning. Sasuke would groan and act like he didn't hear her cheerful hello every morning. It was his routine. "Where's father?" Sasuke asked and entwined his fingers together and set his elbows on the table. "He's preparing Itachi's room for his arrival. You do remember he's coming home this afternoon, don't you?" Sasuke gave Mikoto a look, "How could I forget?" Exactly, how could he forget? His father Fugaku seemed excited. He brought it up at least once a day. His prized son was coming home. _What an asshole._

Mikoto set Sasuke's omelete down in front of him. "I made your with tomato. I figured you didn't get a good nights sleep, so it's something to perk you up." Mikoto smiled. She was right. The night earlier Sasuke had laid awake, looking at his cieling. He thought about how Itachi was going to get all of the attention again once he returned home. Fugaku walked in and sat on the end of the table, where he always sat. Sasuke didn't understand what his mother saw in his father. He always looked so stern and angry. Mikoto sat beside Sasuke and spoke about when Itachi was coming home. Sasuke drowned most of it out until he heard, "Sasuke, I figured you can go and await your brother's arrival at the port. Your father will be at work and I'll be here cleaning. How's that sound." Sasuke gave a bit of a sigh. Sasuke knew there wasn't really an option. "I suppose so."

* * *

Sasuke sat at the 'Naruto Bridge' thinking back on that day. The ship should be arriving soon enough, but the younger Uchiha left his home early to compose himself. Nor could he bare to keep hearing all of the talk about Itachi this and Itachi that. Sasuke dangled his feet over the edge of the bridge and looked at his reflection in the water. Sasuke remember how his only friend saved his life on this bridge.

_'Sasukee!' _Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit the ground after being pierced by what felt like a thousand knives. Sasuke had laid on the ground helpless, unable to move. He wasn't sure if he was dying, or if there was fog blurring his vision. Sasuke closed his eyes. It wasn't like anyone would miss him. He would die honorable, and maybe then his father would be proud. He heard the sounds of Naruto screaming, he sounded angry more than anything else. And in the distance he heard Sakura give a shreak. Oh the fan girls... Sasuke gave a small smile.

He remembered nothing after closing his eyes and falling into a numb sleep until he felt a pressure on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a sobbing Sakura on his chest. '_Sakura.. I can't breathe.'_ She lifted her head and her eyes lit up with hope. So someone did care about him, even though he certainly didn't care about her.

After being lost in deep thought for some time, Sasuke lost track of how much time had actually passed. "Sasuke?" Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned and saw Itachi standing behind him holding out a hand. This startled the young Uchiha and he slipped off the side of the bridge. "Ah, fuck." He muttered as he fell into the water. Quick he surfaced and looked up at Itachi. "You're still clumsy, huh, little brother?" Sasuke grunted with a slight smile on his face. "I didn't see your boat pull in." Itachi closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "Come on, get out of the water. Mother is going to kill you for getting your clothes wet."

* * *

Itachi helped Sasuke out of the water, pulling Sasuke over about two feet of ground before reaching the surface. Itachi couldn't help but look at the boy with wet hair, shake it out and then look at Itachi with those large obisian eyes. He felt flustered at the small smile Sasuke gave. "Itachi, are you alright?" Sasuke frowed his eye brows. "Yeah, yeah of course. It's just weird being back here." Any excuse would work for Itachi. While Itachi was gone he managed to surpress his feeling for Sasuke. Sasuke was too young then anyways, only being twelve years old. But now he's sixteen. This came with a lot of things like sexual maturity, those hard muscles and the major height difference. Itachi was impressed by the way sasuke had grown. He regretted not being here to watch the boy transform into the built man he is today.

Sasuke had never really paid attention to girls. Or guys for that matter. For a long time he thought he was asexual. But something felt weird for him between Itachi and himself. He felt drawn closer to Itachi then he should. They both didn't really have anything to say after Itachi gave that lame excuse. They just kept staring each other in the eyes. Itachi's eyes looked tired, and Sasuke's full of softness and confusion. Itachi couldn't help himself. He took a step forward and placed his firm hand on Sasuke's cheek. He caressed the skin under Sasuke's eyes. Two boys continued to stare into each other's eyes. "Uhh.." Sasuke managed to let that fall from his vocal cords. Itachi snapped out of the daze and shook his head. "Hah, sorry. Mother is waiting for us. We should get back."

* * *

"ITACHI!" Mikoto exclaimed very merrily. She gave her eldest son a huge hug. As Itachi returned the hug, he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be looked at the ground. His mother never hugged him like that. Well, maybe that one time when he graduated from the academy. But one hug wasn't enough. Secretly Sasuke craved the love and affection Itachi got from both of his parents. Once releasing from the hug that Mikoto had on Itachi she turned and looked at her youngest kin. "Oh Sasuke, you're all wet! What happened to you?" Mikoto gave Itachi a glance. "Go change Sasuke, I'm going to hang your clothes up to dry." Sasuke didn't protest. He wasn't comfortable in these wet clothes on a windy day. He truged inside and walked down the hallway, turning and disappearing into his room. Mikoto looked back at Itachi. "You're supposed to be watching out for your brother, Itachi. How did he get so wet like that? It looks like he was in a thunderstorm." Itachi tried to reason with his mother. "He fell into the water. I accidently startled him. I should have caught him. My apologizes." Itachi smiled that warm smile he used to give Sasuke when he was growing up. "It's nice to be home."

A few minutes passed and Sasuke hadn't returned from his room with his wet clothes. Itachi and Mikoto were sitting in a living area talking about Itachi's long four year trip overseas. "I think your father will be very proud of Itachi." Mikoto took a sip of her hot saki. Itachi denied her offer for a small cup of his own. "Oh, where is your brother.." Mikoto called for Sasuke but got no answer. "I'll go see if he's okay." Itachi offered and stood from his seat. "Don't fright mother." He gave a small wave before following the small puddles Sasuke left as he had walked through the house earlier. Itachi decided it would be best not to tell their mother about he water on the floor. If she found out she'd get a little frustrated. And Itachi didn't want to ruin her excitement.

Itachi knocked on Sasukes door. "Sasuke, are you okay in there?" _Great. I didn't mean to waste this much time. Maybe if I just stay quiet he will think I'm sleeping or something._ Sasuke laid in is bed, his arms behind his head and looked up at the cieling. Itachi opened the door and came in, closing it behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked and sat at the end of the bed. He had hoped his brother would be happy to see him again, but it didnt' seem that way so far. "What was that earlier, I mean when we were just looking at each other?" Sasuke had been laying in bed thinking about what that could have been. But he didn't understand how he was feeling. He'd never felt that way before. It had felt like Sasuke's chest had gotten tight. After getting a silent reply from Itachi Sasuke sat up. "Itachi, what was that!" He demanded to know. "Seriously Ita- mmmph." Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi's lips against his own. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he placed his hands on Itachi chest and pushed him away. _What was that? _Sasuke seemed angrily curious. You know, that kind of curiousity that your parents feel when you do something they don't understand that ends up getting you grounded. "Shh.. Sasuke.." Itachi leaned in for another kiss but Sasuke turned his head trying to deny it. How strange. Sasuke's only two kisses were Naruto and his brother. Itachi's kiss landed on Sasuke's cheek. This made them both flush. What was this feeling that Sasuke felt in his stomach.

"Damn it where are those two!" Mikoto walked towards Sasuke's bedroom and stepped in one of the puddles left in the middle of the floor. "Shit. Damn it Sasuke." Mikoto shook her head and started to the kitchen to get a rag. Once returning to the wet spot she rubbed the floor dry. But every time she advanced closer to the bedroom she found more water. Sasuke was never this messy to take care of. Mikoto became concerned for her youngest. He seemed to be acting extra quiet lately, if that was even possible for Sasuke.

"Itachi-"

"Shhh.. Don't talk Sasuke. Let me do the talking." Itachi leaned back and pulled away from Sasuke's face. "All those years I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock at these words. "Sasuke... You've always been so beautiful." Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's cheek like he had earlier and rested his forehead against his younger brothers. The two's lips were only centimeters apart. "Itachi, this isn't right! You're my brother!" Sasuke tried desperately for his eyes not to trail down to Itachi's chest. Itachi sighed. "Fair enough. Come on. Mother is waiting for us and she seems pretty ticked at you." Itachi stood up from the end of the bed. Sasuke threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up as well. Sasuke gave Itachi a confused look, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked out before Itachi.

Sasuke left Itachi holding his face where his younger brother finally returned the feelings. Itachi quickly composed himself on the exterior and walked a few feet behind Sasuke. But on the inside the older raven haired boy was bubbling. Does this mean they're together now? "Sasuke, do you want to help me cook dinner? Itachi, you can help too. Your father will be home in about an hour, and I figured it would be nice to have a family dinner. We haven't had one of those in a long time." Both of the boys grunted at the same time and then shot each other looks. _That was weird._ Mikoto thought. Itachi and Sasuke were both in their own heads going over what had just happened before in the bedroom, and how dreadfully awkward dinner would be tonight.


	2. A Sudden Realization

Dinner ended, and it was just as bad as the boys expected. Fugaku couldn't help but lecture Sasuke on how he should take after Itachi and how proud he was of Itachi. Sasuke ate quietly and Itachi tried to keep the conversation innocent. But it was all as awkward. Mikoto asked Fugaku about his day and the father told a story about how there were people disappearing, and it all seemed to be by the same man. They have few leads and Fugaku, the cheif of the Konoha police, was going to talk to the hokage in the morning. He asked the boys to be extra careful, and Itachi agreed on behalf of himself and Sasuke.

"You two should go out for ice cream and reconnect!" Mikoto suggested very cheerfully. "Well that's up to Sasuke." Itachi turned to the pale brother and gave him a look saying 'You want icecream?'. Itachi knew Sasuke was fond of ice cream growing up. "Yeah. That sounds fine." Sasuke really just wanted to have alone time with the older brother. He wanted to talk about the bedroom thing. And at the bridge. Not to mention that Itachi brushed his foot against Sasuke's under the table a few times periodically during dinner. "Alright Sasuke, I'll meet you outside in a moment." Sasuke looked up at Itachi, nodded and slipped on a pair of shoes. Sasuke slid open the door and exited the house.

Itachi turned and looked at his mother nervously. "You said you wanted to talk after dinner?" Itach began pulling his boots on as his mother talked. He too was anxious for alone time with his younger brother. All throughout dinner he'd been staring at Sasuke's lips and thinking about how soft they were. Sasuke had tasted too sweet for his own good. "Haven't you been noticing Sasuke has been acting strange recently?" Mikoto's question snapped him back to reality. Itachi gave her a strange look. "Not at all, he's always been quiet. Maybe he's just thinking about how things are going to be now that I'm home." Mikoto sighed, "Yeah, you're right. It's just weird now that you two are both grown up now. Soon you will be ready to move out." Tears welled up in Mikoto's eyes. Her voice choked a little at the end of her last sentence. "Oh mother don't cry. I'll always be your son." Itachi stood up from putting on his boots and gave his mother a reassuring smile. "I'll be on my way."

* * *

"What took you so long in there?" Sasuke asked Itachi as they walked down a quiet street. This street was always so empty after the sun fell and darkness took over. It would be dangerous for some, but no one dared challenge Itachi. Sasuke was still building a reputation other than being a stud, of course. Itachi always knew Sasuke would be safe with him. "Mom thinks you're acting strange. And you are. What were you thinking about at dinner Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped looking at Itachi and brought his gaze to the ground. He had his hands in his pockets, like he usually did when he took walks. "You kissed me Itachi." Sasuke was being very black and white about it all. "And it didn't feel like when Naruto and I kissed. When him and I kissed, it felt empty. There was no feeling behind it. It wasn't even consentual. But when you kissed me Itachi, I felt happy all of the sudden. It made me feel like my insides were going to explode."

Itachi took this all in. He was so glad that Sasuke felt the same way he had for the past years. "Then how does this feel?" Itachi dragged Sasuke into a small alley between two closed shops. "What are you doing!" Sasuke shouted. "Hush little brother.. People will think I'm hurting you." Itachi whisked Sasuke into his arms and lifted him up, wrapping the younger boys legs around his own waist. Itachi slammed Sasuke against one of the side walls of a shop. Their lips meet again, just like they had in the bedroom. Sasuke moaned against his older brothers lips. Itachi crushed their faces together and held there for a few seconds. Sasuke turned a rosy pink. _There is that feeling again... Why does my older brother feel so good? How did I get so lucky? My heart feels like it's going to bust..._

Their faces finally parted and Itachi looked into his little brothers eyes. Itachi set Sasuke down and the obsidian eyed boy put his hands on the taller's shoulders. "What does this mean?" Sasuke asked with that innocent tone in his voice that Itachi hadn't heard in four years. "Well.. Will you- um. Be with- me?" Itachi blushed. This wasn't the first time he asked someone out, of course. But it was different because well, it was his baby brother. Sasuke had to think about that for a second. "What about mother and father? Wouldn't father be disappointed?" Sasuke removed his hands from Itachi's shoulders and kicked a rock while looking at their feet. "We can figure something out, kawaii-kun." Sasuke's head jolted up and he looked up at Itachi with wide eyes. The sweet new nickname his older had given him made him weak in the knees. "Come on.. Let's go get our ice cream aniki."

* * *

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He had a strange feeling. Sasuke looked down and noticed he had woken up with a hard-on. That night he had a vague dream about Itachi. A sudden realization hit Sasuke. _I have a __boyfriend__ now._ He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. The night earlier was a decently warm night and under the covers Sasuke felt hot, so he slept in just a pair of boxers. "SASUKE!" This scream startled Sasuke. _Great... That moron is here. Who the Hell let him in?_ Naruto slammed Sasuke's door open and laughed. "Wake up!" Sasuke quickly covered his hard-on with the blankets on his bed and groaned, squinting at Naruto. He was having trouble opening his eyes. The room was so bright. "What the fuck are you doing here so early?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed innocently, but loud enough the whole house could hear him. "I wanted to make sure you were alive! I haven't seen you in a few days." _Why does he have to be so positive about everything? _Sasuke hissed in his mind.

"Sasuke, someone is- oh. I see." Itachi came in to tell Sasuke that Naruto was here to see him. "Seems you already know." Itachi looked down at Naruto behind his head and his eyes flickered red. Naruto sowly turned around. He didn't reconize he voice behind him. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped a little bit. "You didn't tell me your brother was home." Naruto said, his back to Sasuke as he still looked up at Itachi with surprise. _Why does Itachi seem so cold against Naruto?_ Sasuke looked at his brother with a 'what the fuck are you doing' face. _Who is this guy that Sasuke seems to be friendly with?_ Itachi pondered in his head. Itachi was being a little possessive. "Hey hey calm down Itachi, I was just here to hang out with your brother." Naruto pleaded and put his hands up. Itachi grunted and walked off down the hallway. His hair wasn't in its usual loose pony tail he wore it in. _Naruto must have woken him up, because I almost never see Itachi without his hair back._ Sasuke thought. He began oogilingy the sight of Itachi's hair loose in his mind. It wasn't until after Itachi walked away that Sasuke realized how hot it actually looked.

"Well. Come on! Get dressed." Naruto winked and shut the door. The blond sat on the hall floors and listened to the noises of the house. It wasn't long until Sasuke came out of his room dressed and ready to start his day. "Naruto.. I have something I want to talk to you about." Naruto stood up and the two headed out the back entrance of the mansion of a house that the Uchiha's lived in. "Sure, Sasuke, what is it?" Sasuke sighed. He didn't really know how to tell his friend that he had a courtship. Let alone with a boy. And that boy happened to be his elder brother. "Well.. I started dating someone." Naruto continued to listen. His ear twitched slightly. It bothered Naruto that Sasuke had decided to start dating, and it wasn't him. "But it's not exactly the most normal relationship." Naruto looked at Sasuke with his bursting blue eyes. "Well, spit it out man." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked away from Konoha and into the forest. "It's Itachi.." Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT!" He spat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sasuke is dating his brother? He's dating Itachi Uchiha?!_ "He's your brother Sasuke." But this was all a reminder to the raven haired boy. "I know, I know... But he feels.. Good." Naruto's blood started to boil. "After all of these years Itachi has been gone, you're just going to go off and date him?!"

"Yes." Sasuke replied and looked at Naruto. His eyes pleaded for understandment.


	3. No Longer Pure

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry if this disappointing at all. It's 4:30am, I haven't eaten in three days and I'm so tired.**

"Whatever Sasuke. I thought you would be better than that." Sasuke started to get pissed off. Naruto knows Sasuke has such a bad temper and was very impatient. Why didn't he consider that? "Naruto, you're my only friend, and I expect you to support me!" Something like admitting Naruto was his friend was rare for Sasuke. "Why did you even come over here anyway! All your doing is causing trouble." Sasuke glared at Naruto and his sharingan over took his previous black orbs. "Go home Naruto." Naruto turned his head. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Sasuke right now. "Fine." The blonde turned and walked away. "Fine." Sasuke whispered and swung around to head back towards the Uchiha household.

* * *

Once Naruto made it back into the main square of the village he started instinctively walking to Hinata's house. As he walked he passed several Ramen stands, he ignorned them all. That was very out of character for him. Usually he was always up for a good bowl of Ramen and some dumplings, especially when Iruka offered. _What an asshole. I'm just trying to look out for him._ Naruto replayed the events of his arguement with Sasuke in his head several times, and each time it made him more and more angry.

Once arriving at Hinata's house, Naruto knocked. "Hinata open up!" Hinata felt flustered. She hadn't been expecting Naruto. "One minute!" She ran up the stairs and rummaged through her draws. She had only been in an over-sized t-shirt and panties when Naruto gave his surprise visit. The thought of Naruto seeing Hinata is such a state made her blush intensly. Hinata pulled on her usual attire and basically stumbled down the stairs nervously. Hinata opened the front door and stared at Naruto as he walked in. "What's wrong Naruto?" She could see the frustration on her crushes face. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and then bit his tongue. "Sorry."

"Well, come sit. We can talk." Hinata brought Naruto into her families kitchen and sat him down at one of the kitchen table chairs. "I'll pour you a glass of milk. Now tell me what's bothering you." Naruto crosssed his arms on the table and laid his head down on his arms. "I went over to Sasuke's house this morning. First of all, he didn't even bother to tell me Itachi came home. And then we were talking." Naruto paused for a moment. "Sasuke is in an incestual relationship." Hinata stopped pouring the milk and looked at Naruto. "What!?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah you heard me." Hinata placed the carton of milk down on the counter and placed the glass of milk in front of her crush of many years. "Well, that's.. Interesting. But why does it bother you so much Naruto?" Naruto sat up and took a big sip of his milk. It seemed to cheer him up slightly, but no real difference. "I love Sasuke, Hinata. When we first met in Team Seven he was my only friend. Soon after we became friendly rivals. Then best friends. He doesn't know it but since I've gotten to know him, I've fallen in love with him."

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder for Hinata. But that last comment broke her heart. _I can't show him how that just made me feel.. I have to be strong and comfort him.. I'll get my chance one day. Take a deep breath. In. Out._ "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto. I understand how you feel, not getting to express your true feelings to someone. Maybe one day your chance will come. But until then, if you keep things on a bad note with him you'll never get there." Naruto took another sip of his milk and nodded sorrowfully. "Yeah I guess you're right Hinata. You know, you're smart." The compliment made Hinata twitch a little bit in the foot. _Why is he complimenting me?_ "Is that all Naruto?" Blue orbs met Hinata's eyes, "What do you mean, thats all?" Hinata reached over the table and grabbed Naruto's hand. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah well I better get going." Naruto rose from the chair and gave Hinata a hug good-bye. "Maybe I'll see you later on." Naruto left through the door he came into the house in and shut it behind him. Hinata sighed and rested her face on her fist.

* * *

Sasuke had been laying on the couch reading for quite some time when he had fallen asleep. Itachi came home around dinner time to find his kawaii-chan asleep with a book on his chest. _How adorable of him. _Itachi smiled and walked over to the sleeping raven. He gently removed the book from Sasuke's chest, closed it and placed it on a table beside the couch. He made his way over to the closet off of one of the hallways. He picked a light blue blanket that wasn't too heavy, but was enough to keep someone warm. Itachi unfolded the blanket as he made his way back to the living room. Once reaching the living room he quietly laid the blanket over his baby brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Itachi exited the house again, leaving Sasuke to his sleep.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later and the sun was down. He slowly opened his eyes to find the book had disappeared from his chest and a blanket was laid over him. _Itachi-chan.. You shouldn't have. _Sasuke sat up and suddenly felt very alone. He was craving Itachi's touch. Sasuke needed to lay in Itachi's arms. He felt very unsafe, like someone was watching him. Sasuke walked through the house towards Itachi's room. Sasuke's parents had already been asleep, which wasn't a surprise. They always went to bed early. Once Sasuke reached Itachi's room he slid open the door to find an empty room. _What?! Where is he!_ This began to scare Sasuke right away. His knees got weak. The only person he could think to go to was Naruto.

Sasuke ran out the door without his shoes and darted down the empty Konoha streets. Sasuke's body slammed against the Uzumaki's door as he pounded and yelled for Naruto to wake up. "Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO WAKE UP!" Naruto opened the door after groggily walking through his house, which caused Sasuke to fall right into his arms. Naruto's eyes grew wider than they already were and they lit up like fire. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What are you doing here? It's almost three am!" Sasuke stood up out of Naruto's arms breathing heavily. "I-Itachi... Isn't home... I don't know where he could be!" Sasuke placed his hands on his knees, bent over as tried to catch his breath. _I should've known it was about his new lover. I've never seen Sasuke so upset like that. _"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Naruto placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know.. I guess I just needed to get out of the house. I'll go looking. Go back to bed." Sasuke stood up and looked Naruto in the eyes. "You look tired. I'm sorry." Naruto sighed and stretched. "Let me know if you have any luck." Now Naruto would worry. Sasuke would be out at night by himself. Not to mention with his looks, anyone would want him. Naruto returned to his bed after closing the door behind him. He couldn't sleep well after that encounter.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the household, out of breath and dizzy from panting. He'd laced throughout the many blocks of Konoha on foot and found nothing. Not a trace. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table and looked at his shaking hands. _Why isn't Itachi here? Why did he leave me again? _Sasuke never wanted Itachi to leave him behind. Sasuke's stomach growled. That is when the young Uchiha remembered he hadn't had anything to eat in awhile. Sasuke got up and walked over to the fridge and hung his head. The fridge didn't have much of anything in it. Sasuke settled for a tomato and diced the red fruit on the countertops. He stood there eating his diced tomato. And the raven boy waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally it was about six am. Sasuke could tell by the suns light overtaking the horizon. The rest of the sky turned a deep blue. The front door opened and closed. Sasuke heard his brother kick his shoes off. Itachi saw the kitchen light on and frowed his eyebrows. _Who would be awake at this hour?_ Itachi appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and was shocked to see Sasuke standing, leaning against the counter with an angry look on his face. Sasuke's eyes turned to a bright shade of red as he growled at his older. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sasuke yelled and walked over to the taller Itachi. "I have been worried sick about you! Is this some kind of game?" Sasuke gritted his teeth together and cursed under his breath. "Sasuke-kun I was just out training in the forest... You feel asleep, I hoped maybe for the night, and I went to keep occupied." Itachi said innocently and swallowed hard. He'd never seen his brother so angry before. "I thought you left me again! I was afraid Itachi." Sasuke's voice was stern and full of hate. Itachi's eyes widened. His baby brother just admitted he was afraid. That was unheard of. "Don't you realize how important you are to me?" Sasuke asked sourly, hoping Itachi would feel guilty. Itachi walked towards Sasuke holding out his arms. Sasuke didn't budge from his spot. This forced Itachi to walk into Sasuke and wrap his arms around the little raven. He had hoped Sasuke would come into his welcoming arms, but it seemed Sasuke was too mad for that.

"Hush Kawaii. I'm here now. And I'm unharmed." Itachi kissed his lover on the forehead and pulled Sasuke tighter into his chest. That's when he realized Sasuke was trembling. "Sasuke-kun, look at me." Itachi said gently. Sasuke lifted his head and looked up into his older brother's eyes, Sasuke's no longer than piercing red. Two tears streamed down Sasuke's cheeks. "Sasuke, shh.." Itachi was stricken with guilt. He had hurt his brother and it was entirely his fault. "I promise I won't leave you again," Itachi assured. "I think I know what will make you feel better." Itachi swiped his brother off his feet, which was rather impressive. Sasuke wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a growing man with muscles and a decent height.

Itachi carried Sasuke down the halls of the Uchiha household, careful not to wake their parents. Itachi opened his bedroom door and swung Sasuke onto the bed that was against the wall that the door was. Sasuke watched Itachi with attentiveness. As Itachi removed his shirt he closed the door with his foot. Sasuke's mouth opened slightly at the sight of his brother topless in front of him. "I saw the way you looked at me earlier, when my hair was down." Itachi pulled the ribbon out of his hair and let the two feet of black hair let loose. Some of the hair came before his shoulders, and other pieces made good ordiments for his back. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. _Itachi's skin is so.. perfect._ Sasuke blushed and sat up in the bed, watching his brother intently. "What.. What are you doing aniki?" Itachi smiled at the little nickname Sasuke had been calling him. "I know you're nervous." Itachi crawled onto the bed and his lips gently met Sasuke's as he hovered over his little brother. Sasuke's hands were shaking slightly as they came up and made their way onto Itachi's hot back.

Now Itachi, who was being the dominant one, we between Sasuke's muscular legs. He ran his hands down Sasuke's side and slipped his fingers into Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke wanted this. He'd wanted this since his very dirty dream about his lover.

_Water beat down on the boy. All around Sasuke were leaves of different colours and shades of green. Small specs of light flew around Sasuke as he pushed different branches aside and giggled. It was safe to assume these little specs of light that guided Sasuke on his way were fearies. The sky was an orange colour and there were nimbus clouds in select spots. It was a heavy rain that eventually let up to be a light drizzle. "Sasukkee?" Itachi called and giggled. For Sasuke the call sounded so close. After reaching his hand out and moving beside just a few more branches, Sasuke found her older brother in a river that came off of a waterfall. "I'm here Itachi." Sasuke pulled off his shirt and retreated to the water as well. Itachi shook his head and smiled seductively. "No, you're coming with me." He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and gently pulled him out into the shallowest water before the dirt just turned to a mud._

_This is when Sasuke realized Itachi was butt-naked. Itachi laid on his back and pulled his kawaii over his hips. Straddling Itachi, Sasuke began to unbutton his cargo shorts. Itachi forced his hands into his pale brother's boxers and pulled out a hard-on. "Well aren't you anxious?" he teased. Itachi used his free hand and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down to kiss. As the young raven nibbled on Itachi's lower lip, the older slid Sasuke's pants down to his mid-thigh. "Are you-mmpp.." Sasuke couldn't keep his lips off of Itachi's. Itachi took that as a yes. He grabbed his own length and positioned himself. Just as Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hips and began to sit him down, sliding Itachi's cock into Sasuke's asshole there was a loud noise._

"SASUKE!" And that's when he was woken up from his best friends intrusion. Now there were the two boys together in that bed, fullfilling their dreams. "Sasuke, are you a virgin?" Itachi smiled against his younger's lips as he pulled Sasuke's shorts off and returning between the nervously weak legs that belonged to Sasuke. "O-of course aniki. W-why?" Itachi sat up and stuck his pointer finger in his mouth. Upon removing it he massaged around Sasuke's end. "Well, then I have to prepare you." Sasuke blushed and gripped the sheets. _Why is Itachi so gentle with me..?_ Sasuke spread his legs and turned his head to the side, welcoming Itachi's intrusion. "Itachi.. am I your FIRST!" Sasuke began to ask but screamed at the pain that Itachi's finger gave him. "Sasuke, hush. You'll wake up mother and father." Itachi placed his free hand over Sasuke's mouth. He leaned over Sasuke's virgin body and placed his mouth by Sasuke's ear. "Of course I am." He whispered and began to slid the intruding finger in and out of Sasuke's tight opening. Sasuke's muffled screams of pain slowly turned to pleading moans. _More Itachi.. More, _Sasuke thought.

Once Itachi saw Sasuke's face relax and the moans change to a more pleasurable tone, he slid his middle finger in. Sasuke tensed up a little but quickly lost that tightness in his body and relaxed as his older pleased him. "I'm going to let go of your mouth now Sasuke-kun. Be good." Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's face and began rubbing himself through his sweatpants with that hand. The sight of Sasuke in this kind of pleasure made Itachi so hard. "Itachi.. Oh god Itachi.." Sasuke grabbed the bed sheets and cried out. "I want more.." _It's seems he's ready quicker than I expected he'd be. _Itachi quickly slid off his sweatpants and removed his occupied hand from Sasuke's entrance. Itachi replaced his hand back over Sasuke's mouth again. He laid between Sasuke's legs and guided his rod into the tight hole that seemed to want him so badly. Quickly Itachi removed his hand and kissed Sasuke deeply. Itachi only had half of his length and Sasuke was moaning frantically against soft lips. Itachi grunted and forced himself further into Sasuke's tight hole. He pulled his lips away from the moaning boy underneath him and grunted, "Sasuke.. You're so tight.." Sasuke continued to grip the sheets for what looked like his dear life. Itachi slid his hand down his youngers torso to meet the cock that followed. Now Itachi nibbled on Sasuke's neck as he coordinated the strokes he gave Sasuke's own rod and his motions hitting Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke tried desperately to stay quiet for their sake. He chewed down on his lip and proceeded to move his hands onto Itachi's back. From there Sasuke scratched away at the skin like a cat on a scratching post.

"Itachi-chan.." Sasuke slid one of his hands into the back of Itachi's long hair, tangled his fingers and pulled. "I think I'm going to.. ug- cum!" Itachi groaned in pleasure at Sasuke's hairpulling. "Me.. Too.." Itachi managed to say between grunts. Sasuke's breaths quickened until he let out a scream that Itachi managed to cover up with his lips. "ANIKI!" came muffled from Sasuke. Cum came projectiling out from the head of Sasuke's rod. It landed all over his chest and stomach. This threw Itachi over board. He moaned loudly against Sasuke's lips and pushed in one last time before releasing his seed. The two stayed in that very position for a few seconds before Itachi broke the kiss. "Oh Sasuke.. You're a mess." When Itachi removed his own length from Sasuke's entrance, more cum came oozing out. Sasuke couldn't speak. He laid there weak and out of breath. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" He managed to nod which made Itachi giggle like a school girl. "Let me get you something to clean up."

"No Itachi wait! I just want you to hold me right now.." Itachi returned back to the bed, laid beside Sasuke and wrapped his strong arms around his lover. "As you wish, otouto."


	4. Red, White and Blue

**AUTHORS NOTE: I started this chapter, and it was coming out quite respectable. Until I hit the backspace button and erased the whole thing. God I stuck don't I? I'll give this another shot. Expect updates to be consistant. My goal is at least a chapter a day.**

**This chapter was very difficult for me. I sat at my computer like, hurrrrderrrr derp a dur. What would a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke actually be like if it was friendly?**

* * *

It was about noon and Naruto had just finished his breakfast of whole milk and cereal. _Damn it Sasuke._ Naruto had chewed his food very slowly when he ate, and didn't finish his bowl. Naruto hadn't heard from Sasuke since the night earlier, and Konoha's streets weren't always the safest. _What if Sasuke was abducted. Or raped. Or worse, murdered._ Naruto thought it would be best to sneak onto the Uchiha compound and check up on Sasuke. Afterwards Naruto would head out to Jiraya's house for some more schooling on to summon toads, which he hadn't been making good progress. Especially since this whole Sasuke thing took off. It was distracting him from living his life normally. Or normal to Naruto. Naruto was used to seeing his best friend every day, them training together. But ever since Itachi's arrival Naruto hadn't been getting the attention he required. Perhaps it was a deep rooted problem. The blonde hadn't had anyone to pay attention to him since he was a baby. His parents died the day of his birth. Someone had to care for Naruto until he was old enough, but he couldn't remember who it was. Now subconciously Naruto craved everyone's eyes on him. Perhaps that was why he acted up so much when he was only twelve and just about to enter the academy.

Naruto headed out the door of his small pad and sighed as he zipped up. "Well here goes nothing." Naruto started in the direction of the Uchiha grounds. They weren't more than a ten minute walk apart. Naruto remembered walking past the grounds when he was a child and seeing how happy everyone was. Naruto was jealous he didn't have a family that loved him and stuck together in hard times, like the Uchiha's. He would sigh and continue on, hoping he never had to come back. But he always did. Always.

* * *

"Show me what you got!" Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come at him. The two had been training together since early in the morning. Most of the clan was gone to investigate a murder on the other side of town. This meant they would be gone most of the day. The Uchiha crest was the symbol of the Konoha police because the clan was infact, the police. Sasuke ran towards Itachi and as the he got closer he jumped up, did a flip in the air and began falling right above Itachi. _So he plans to tackle me down._ Itachi's eyes opened wider and the Sharingan overtook his dark iris's. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's ankle and flung him across the ground. Sasuke tumbled in the dirt and didn't move for a second. _Damn it,_ Sasuke scolded himself in the mind. This fight was going to be all fists and kunai, no justsu allowed. Itachi obviously had the advantage here. He was stronger, taller and not to mention a specialist. Sasuke slowly brought himself up on his hands and knees and turned his head to give Itachi a smirk full of determination. Once standing, Sasuke and Itachi stood looking at each other about ten feet apart. Sasuke pulled his sword from his scabbard that was held in place by his belt. "This isn't a fair fight." Sasuke pointed the sword at Itachi as he spoke. "I'm going to make it fair."

"Sasuke, put the sword away. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke didn't budge. "Come on Sasuke, please. I don't want to have to do this." Itachi tried to plead with Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't listen. Itachi reached into his pants and grabbed six kunai. He held those kunai between his fingers and spoke again, "Remember when I used to do this when you were a child Sasuke? You used to be so impressed." Sasuke growled and clenched his sword tighter. "Shut up. We both know you're fathers pride. Don't rub it in." Sasuke began another stride towards his aniki. Itachi jumped into the air and threw the kunai in all directions. Then, turning upside down Itachi grabbed two more and threw them up. This sent kunai flying all around Sasuke. None we aimed at him though, which kind of threw him off. Before he knew it the kunai wrapped around Sasuke and punctured the trees in the surrounding area. Sasuke was held in wire that was attached to the ends of the kunai. How could he not see this coming? He used to do this move all of the time. Sasuke would wire someone to a tree or rock and send his fireball jutsu flaring down the wires, scorching his opponent. This caused Sasuke to drop his sword and become helpless to his brother.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you. So I'm not going to." Itachi walked up to Sasuke, picking up the fallen sword. "Take it easy Sasuke, we're just training. You're taking this far too seriously." Itachi lifted the heavy sword and examined the blade. "Now, hold still so I can cut you loose."

* * *

Naruto reached the compound within the expected time, about ten minutes. As he walked through the gate he took a good look around. _Where is everybody?_ This wouldn't be such a sneaky plan after all, since there was virtually no one around to ask him what he was doing. The blonde made his way to the back of the compound and walked around the perimeter of the house that Sasuke lived in. "Now, hold still so I can cut you loose." _What the fuck is going on?_ Naruto peeked his head around the corner of the house and saw Itachi holding Sasuke's prized sword, and Sasuke all tied up. _Should've known something like this was going to happen._ Naruto sighed. He felt a twitch in his pants and cupped his crotch. _Go AWAY!_ Those two seemed inseperable. Could they ever get enough of each other? Naruto turned away from the sight that gave him his boner, that was oh so embarrassing for him.

Naruto walked away from the Uchiha household, kicking dirt along the way. _Why do I keep letting myself get hurt by him? It's not like he's ever going to love me back. _Naruto hadn't felt this empty since his childhood, when he watched all the happy families interract together and all the kids laughed at him because he couldn't produce even three shadow clones. He was jealous of the bonds his peers had with their families. _No! I won't give in to that feeling again.. Hinata, where are you? I need to talk to someone._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, let's go for tea." Sasuke looked up at Itachi and returned his sword to his scabbard. Sasuke needed to relax. He hadn't mentioned anything, but his asshole hurt from the previous nights events. "Yeah, I need something to relax." Sasuke chewed on the inside of his lower lip nervously. He knew that Itachi would ask why he was so uptight, and Sasuke didn't want to tell his virgin-taker had left him feeling sore in the behind. "Sasuke, you seem a little irritable today. Did you not get enough sleep?" Sasuke looked up at his brother with a empty look on his face. "Yeah, I'm just uh- hurting." Sasuke paused, and Itachi didn't say anything, like he was expecting an explanation. "From last night." Itachi then cupped Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed the raven genly on the lips. When he pulled away, he rested his head on Sasuke's soft forehead. "I'm sorry.." Itachi whispered. Itachi kept feeling like he failing his baby brother. "We won't try anything again until you feel better, my little kawaii." Itachi would still masturbate, however. At night, after everyone was asleep the elder would slip his hands into his pants and touch himself to the thought of Sasuke.

"Aniki.." Sasuke whispered back, "Do you love me?" Itachi scooped up Sasuke under his arm and pulled him tightly against his own chest. "Of course I do!" Itachi gave Sasuke a firm kiss on the forehead. The two stood there like that for awhile, their arms wrapped around each other. Sasuke took in Itachi's sweet smell. To Sasuke, Itachi smelt like a freshly baked yellow cake with a creamy vanilla frosting topped with rainbow circular sprinkles. "Come on Itachi.. I want to sit down." If Sasuke wasn't in the pain he was in, he would've and could've stood like that with Itachi forever. Itachi's sweet smell kept Sasuke calm, and the sound of Itachi's heartbeat in his chest was enough to lull him into a deep sleep. It was nice for Sasuke. It reminded him Itachi was still living.

A gust of wind passed which caused the Uchiha brothers hair to sway with it. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure you want to go? I can carry you inside and set you down to rest. We can have the tea that's in the cupboards." Sasuke shook his head and looked up into Itachi's eyes. "No I want to have tea in town." Sasuke just wanted to be seen in public with Itachi, but he'd never admit that. Although, Itachi took the hint and smiled a warm kind smile at Sasuke. 'Well let us stop wasting precious daylight!"

* * *

Shisui Uchiha ran through the street's of Konoha looking for Itachi. There was important news from Fugaku and Itachi was needed immediately. "Itachi!" Shisui ran up to the tea stand the Uchiha brothers sat at. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. But Fugaku has summoned for you." Itachi turned his head and looked at Shisui who was leaning against the tea counter. "What's the situation?" Itachi took another sip of his tea and tapped Sasuke's foot with his own under the table. Almost as if he was saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sasuke didn't change the emotion he showed on his face, but he began sipping his hot tea again. Sasuke was drinking a soothing cinnamon tea to invigorate his nostrils as well as relax his body. "There has been a murder. Fugaku needs you to help track down the sucker that did it. I took a look at the body, he looks a lot like Sasuke actually, now that I'm looking at him." Sasuke looked up from his tea and gave Shisui a concerned look. Itachi turned his head, gave Sasuke a quick glance and then looked back at Shisui. "Well we better get over there." Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out some yen. He put it on the table in front of Sasuke. "Here's the money for the bill, and a bit extra in case you get hungry. Mother probably won't be home to make us dinner." Sasuke desperately wanted to kiss Itachi good-bye. He wanted to hug his built brother and listen to the beating in his chest again. Itachi had obvious concern on his face when he left Sasuke to finish their tea.

A loud sigh escaped Sasuke's lips once Shisui and Itachi were no long visible. "Itachi-chan, you better be safe.." Sasuke stood from the table and left the yen for their drinks. _What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day, or at least until aniki comes home? _Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly like he always did when he walked, expecially alone. Sasuke could never really handle the attention he got from girls, especially when he was alone. It was all very overwhelming, having about five girls swarm you. They all seemed to be after his heart, even though he could never be interested. "Sasuke-kun! Over here cutie pie!" Sasuke ignored the calls from yet another one of his fangirls. If he ran into Sakura or Ino he wasn't sure how he would brush them off. Those two are the most obsessive out of all the fangirls.

Hours seemed to pass before Sasuke really knew where he would go. The sun was in the early stages of setting, or just about there. Sasuke was tired of how slow he was moving and decided he'd get to his destination much quicker if he just ran. Sasuke looked around and when he saw no one was around the outskirt of the town he jumped onto his first rooftop. Some people didn't respect shinobi after the war between the Sand and the Fire countries. Sasuke was good with his agility and manuvering. Sasuke ran at a decent pace that he could keep up with for awhile and leaped from roof top to roof top. _I hope he's home._

* * *

BANG. _What the fuck was that?_ Naruto looked up at his ceiling as it shook. Within a few seconds there was a hard knock on the door. Naruto frowed his eyebrows, still confused what the disturbance was in his ceiling. "Naruto, open up. You better be home." Naruto stood up from his comfortable seat on the floor by the coffee table in the living room and walked over to the door. _ So it's Sasuke._ Naruto opened the door. "What's up?" Naruto had been cooped up in his house after making his daily training session with Jiraya as short as possible. "Well.. You complained the other day how we don't see each other anymore. So here I am." Sasuke's voice was so monotone. It always was, unless he was with Itachi. Itachi made him gentler, somehow. "Let's get the fuck out of this house. I've been here almost all day." _Wow, Naruto actually staying home for once? That doesn't happen unless the little fucker is sick._

Naruto knew if he wanted to make his freshly awkward friendship with Sasuke last he needed to apologize, even though he still thought he was right. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I'm happy as long as you are.." But Naruto was lying. On the inside he just wanted Sasuke to himself. "Hmph, thanks Naruto." Sasuke was always awkward with accepting apologizes. "Hey, Naruto, why don't you date Hinata?"

"What are you talking about?" The two men had abandoned the Uzumaki house by now and retreated to the forest that surrounded the village. The sun was falling quickly. Sasuke hadn't realized he had wasted so much time wandering around, taking in the sights and smells of Konoha. "I see the way she looks at you Naruto. Why haven't you given her a chance? I think you're lonely, whether you realize it or not." How dare Sasuke tell Naruto that he should be with Hinata, when Naruto clearly thought he belonged with Sasuke. "I haven't really thought about relationships. I guess when the right person comes around I'll start thinking about it." Naruto was lying again. He had been thinking about it, but certainly not with Hinata.

"Why don't we sit and talk about it? I feel like you're distracted." Sasuke raised his hand and grabbed onto a unusally low branch as he ducked under it. Naruto did the opposite and volted the branch gracefully. "I just don't like her. And I don't know how I'd handle being reponsible for not only myself, but another person as well." Sasuke sat down on a tree stump and rested his elbows on his knees, his legs spread apart. Naruto thought that looked a little strange. Sasuke usually sat in a very uptight way, keeping his body close to itself. Naruto had no other choice but to sit on the ground in front of the raven. "I think you're just afraid of being hurt." Naruto thought about that for a second, _Could he be right? I'd never actually had to be committed to someone before. Not a parent, nor a girl. The only thing I've comitted myself to was my training. _"Sasuke, why do you care about my love life all of the sudden?" Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's question. "I think you're lonely, like I said before."

Naruto could suddenly sense a foreign chakra. It surrounded them in the darkness. It was a very strong chakra. Naruto knew someone dangerous was in the area. "Sasuke, do you sense that?" Sasuke held up his hand as if saying 'let me see'. He sat there for a couple of seconds. But if Sasuke would sense the rogue chakra, he would have before Naruto even said anything. "No. I had a lot of tea. I'm very relaxed. You're probably ju-"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto's scream sent birds flying from the trees.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he fell from his comfortable seat on the stump. A kunai attached to a chain pierced through Sasuke's shoulderblade and cut through his body, shattering his collarbone and slicing his left lung. _T-This pain.. It hurt so- bad._ Sasuke clenched a fist full of dirt. He'd been left in the position of his elbows and knees. "Bastard!" was Sasuke's last word before whomever threw the kunai yanked the chain, causing Sasuke to flinch and stand up on only his knees. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and a small stream of blood ran down Sasuke's pale face that would soon be stained in a red. There was another yank and the kunai was pulled out of Sasuke's torn body. A cough from the Uchiha's lips caused blood to come projectiling out of his mouth and all over the ground, not to mention his clothes were drenched and stained. The rogue ninja appeared from the darkness. Sasuke laid curled into a loose ball in the moon light. The pale light illuminated his skin and the blood that covered it.

_Itachi... I love you._ Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes open as he laid motionless on the ground. _I'm sorry Itachi-chan. I should have gone home.. I've failed you. Just like I always fail Father. I'm just a failure. I should die right here.. I'm sorry aniki... _Sasuke blinked a few times, but with each blink it became more and more difficult to open his lids again. Until eventually they didn't open again.

"Hey. What's red, white and blue?" The rogue ninja gave a smirk. "I believe Sasuke looks very red, white and blue."

"It's going to be your face!" Naruto clenched his fists and rose from his seat on the ground. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Don't you think you'd better get him to the hospital?" The rogue ninja gave Naruto an evil smile. The moonlight caused the rogue's fangs to glimmer in the night. _Damn it.. He's right._ Naruto glanced at Sasuke's body. It seemed lifeless on the ground, still. The rogue threw a smoke grenade to the ground and disappeared into the Konoha forests. Naruto managed to notice he was from the Hidden Village of the Stones by the symbol on his headband. _There's no time. I need Sakura. Sasuke can't die on me... Not now. _Naruto ran as fast as he could screaming out for Sakura. Naruto was always a loud mouth, so Sakura just took this as another one of those times. _What a knuckle head._ Sakura smiled blissfully as she walked towards Naruto's screaming.

Naruto ran right into Sakura. She'd been walking home from her shift at Konoha Hospital. Their bodies slammed into each other which knocked them both to the ground. "God Naruto! Get off of me!" Sakura shoved him off her and collected herself. "Sasuke's hurt Sakura... I- I think he's dying.." Sakura's heart stopped and she gasped. "Where is he?" Naruto's eyes were welled up with tears and an orange chakra began to illuminate his body. Sakura hadn't seen Naruto and this chakra like this since the Naruto Bridge incident.

"O- out in the forest. It's really bad S- Sakura." Naruto's voice trembled, a smooth mixture of anger and fear.


	5. Dead or Alive

**AUTHORS NOTE: My boyfriend is coming home to visit me this weekend from college, so chapters are going to come slower. But only during the weekend, so don't panic. xD I can work from midnight every night until however late I stay up. After Monday evening things should return to normal. As well, check my profile for announcements by date!**

**If Itachi is one of your favorites, you'll really love this chapter. Also we get a juicy fight. AH I don't want to give too much away. Read on! ItaSasu forever. I've found that listening to Chase Coy and Marilyn Manson really helped me through this chapter.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke! Can you hear me?!" Sakura had turned Sasuke over so he was on his back and she had his chin in her hand. Sakura looked up at Naruto with a tear in her eye. "Naruto this is really bad. I can't tell if he's breathing or not." Sasuke's face was very limp. He looked almost peaceful, unconcious the way he was. "Help me get him to the hospital.. I-if he's gone we have to f-fill out a d-death certificate.." Naruto had a frantic look on his face. He was pale from all the fear he was in and his joints felt weak. Naruto didn't say anything, just acted as quickly as he could. Naruto picked Sasuke up and cradled the bleeding raven in his arms. He took off holding Sasuke close to his chest. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun.. I won't let you die on me," Naruto whispered. _As if he can actually hear me.. Whatever._

Sakura took a shortcut she knew of back to the hospital. She needed to be there before Naruto to warn the staff there was a serious case coming in. Sakura came barging into the front doors of the hospital breathing heavily. The staff turned and looked at her. "Alright you fuckers! Sasuke Uchiha is coming in just a few seconds. I need our best doctors!" A Uchiha was coming in, which meant the staff had to be on their toes. Sasuke had a history of causing some trouble on grounds, as well his father was the police cheif. I guess you could say the Konoha hospital had a lot to fear. If Sasuke died in their hands, well in short, they'd be screwed over. The staff began shuffling around and the waiting room became a disaray. A couple of nurses including Ino prepared a bed. Several doctors stood anxious, ready to examine the body. Naruto came shuffling through the door. Sasuke's blood had stained Naruto's clothes as well. Another stream of blood traveled down Sasuke's cheek from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the floor.

"Ino!" Sakura wasn't ready for Ino's usual slack.

"Hai!"

"Go get Itachi."

_Does Sakura know?_ Naruto looked over at Sakura with the cornor of his eye as he laid Sasuke down on the hospital bed and the surrounding nurses ran off with his crush. Naruto reconized some of the nurses, but only because in times him and Sasuke were out they'd hollar at him. Naruto looked down at his shirt. _How did Sasuke not run out of blood by now._ Naruto removed his shirt and wiped what blood sunk through off with the now dirty rag of a shirt. "Naruto, put your shirt back on!" Sakura shook her fist at him. "Sakura, I'm drenched. Come on!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Sakura was not in the mood for any of this. On the outside she seemed straight up pissed. But Naruto knew Sakura was hurting on the inside, and bad.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock knock. KNOCK KNOCK. _Come on! Someone open up! _Mikoto rose from her seat in the living room. "No, mom. I'll get it. Finish your knitting." Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and walked over to the door. The tall Uchiha opened the door and stared down at Ino. "Are you Itachi?" Itachi gave a quick nod. He'd never seen this blond before in his life. Was she here for him? Or for Sasuke? "Sasuke's hurt. You better come quick!" Itachi's eyes widened and he dropped his small glass of sake. The glass shaddered on the floor and hot sake temporarily stained the wood. "Is he okay!? How bad is it!" Itachi scrambled around the doorway trying to pull on his boots without falling over. _Sasuke.. What kind of deep trouble did you get youself into.. _"It's really bad. The whole emergency room stopped what they were doing. From what I saw he's bleeding out." Itachi stood up and grabbed a black cloak from the hooks on the wall beside the door. "He's at the hospital already! Shit!"

Itachi pushed Ino aside and shut the door. "I'll be right there." _Little Kawaii.. What happened to you brother..? I can't loose you. I won't loose you. You mean to much to me brother. From now on you'll never leave my side. That's for certain. And I won't leave your side. I love you Sasuke-kun. I love you. Nothing is going to seperate us little Kawaii. Even if the moon feel, I'll still be right beside you. _Itachi moved at what felt like the speed of light. Even in his training abroad he'd never felt himself run so fast. He barely touched the rooftops as he ran, trying to collect himself.

Itachi arrived at the hospital before Ino did, of course. When it came to his baby brother nothing got in his way. He removed his hood and walked inside, throwing his fist down at the desk. The receptionist looked up at Itachi after almost jumping out of her seat. "Where's Sasuke?" Itachi had a grizzly tone to his voice now. "The doctors are in surgery with him right now. You can sit and wait here, or I can send someone for you when he's in a room." Itachi narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I'll wait, thanks." Itachi turned to walk to the seating and saw Naruto there, topless. _Did that... FUCKER touch Sasuke!_ Itachi hovered over Naruto like he had just a few days earlier. "What happened to Sasuke, Naruto?" Naruto opened up his shirt and chewed his bottom lip a struggle not to cry. _Is that.. Sasuke's blood.._ "I said, what happened to him!" Some of the nurses in triage started to stare, but the receptionist knew better.

"Sasuke was... Stabbed. Or torn. Or... I don't know what to call it." _Or torn.. What the fuck does that mean._ "Where! Who did it!" Naruto lifting his hand and laid it on his own chest. Itachi's eyes widened. "Someone from the Hidden Village of the Stone." Naruto let his head drop and he dwadled his fingers. Itachi sat beside Naruto and looked to his side and out a window. _I'll find who did this to you Sasuke-kun. I'll get revenge. I won't let them get away with this. I promise Otouto._

* * *

Time seemed to pass significantly slow for Itachi. _Sasuke if you don't wake up.. I'll- I'll follow you into the dark. _"You know, I'm better for him then you are." Itachi turned and looked at Naruto with vicious red eyes. _WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS GOD DAMN FUCKER JUST SAY TO ME!_ "Yeah, why's that?" Naruto didn't look at Itachi, he knew he'd be intimidated. So he decided to spare himself the look on Itachi's face while he said that. "Because I'm not his older brother." Itachi clenched his fists in his lap. "You'll be his dead best friend if you don't shut the fuck up. We love each other, that's all that matters." Naruto cracked a nervous smiled and laughed a little. "It's your fault this all happened." _Yeah, I just went there you freak_. Itachi really just went there. "How the fuck is it my fault!" Naruto stood up and grabbed Itachi by the collar. "A real shinobi would act as soon they sensed another chakra. I could just imagine what you did!" Itachi seemed to be on a role with the insults.

"Hey hey guys, no fighting in here." Ino came out of the stairwell and attempted to wipe some blood from her shirt. "H-How is he!" Itachi rose from his seat, which made Naruto totally loose his grip on Itachi's cloak. Itachi just brushed that whole thing off like it was nothing to him. "I'm not sure. I only came in for the last fifteen minutes." Itachi lost life in his eyes and looked down at Naruto. "Well then let's take this outside, shall we." There was no question about it. Itachi grabbed Naruto's blonde locks and dragged him by his head outside and then threw him down on the ground. "Keep in mind Naruto, you started this. Now I'm going to end it." Naruto shivered from the cool night air on his bare skin.

Naruto scrambled up onto his feet and made a quick hand symbol. Three shadow clones appeared behind him all ready for the action. But it was too late. Naruto was already under Itachi's Genjutsu. "Naruto, you make this too easy." Naruto heard Itachi behind him, turned and saw a second Itachi behind him. "What's wrong Naruto? Are you paranoid?" Naruto was suddenly surrounded by Itachi's. They all spoke at once. _Damn it.. Which is the real one.. _One of the Itachi's pulled out a windmill shiruken. _That one can't be real. Itachi didn't have any weapons on him._ Another pulled out a windmill shiruken. Then another. And another, until they all had the shiruken in their hands. "Are you sure you're prepared for his, Nine Tailed Fox?" Naruto snarled. Now Itachi was taking it too far. Naruto was sensitive on the topic of course. "Bring it pedophile."

Each Itachi threw their shiruken towards Naruto. Naruto leaped out of the trap and laughed. _HA!_ But they all turned to ravens that scattered as each windmill struck the Itachi directly opposite from the thrower. "What the-" Itachi ran and jumped from out in the distance and tackled Naruto down to the ground face first. He wrapped one of his arms around the blondes neck and the other he used to pin Naruto's right arm to his back. Itachi positioned his foot on Naruto's upper spine and pulled his body back by his neck. "SHIT ITACHI!" A crack sent a piercing pain up into Naruto's head. Another into his arm. "It's all your fucking fault!" Itachi could twist Naruto's neck right now and snap it, but his intensions weren't to kill Naruto. Itachi flipped Naruto onto his numb back which left him temperarily limp and straddled Naruto. "This is for Sasuke!" Itachi punched Naruto in the jaw. "This is for me." Another jab, but this one was to the nose. "And this one is for my parents who are going to devestated." Itachi punched Naruto in the temple. A side jab. This gave Naruto an instant headache that made him dizzy. _If I punched him any harder in the temple I could have caused brain damage._

"Stop it Itachi-sama!" Itachi turned his head and saw Hinata running up to them. _How long have we been fighting?_ The sun was coming up now. _Father should be getting up and ready for work. They must wonder where I am and what is going on. _"Don't hurt Naruto anymore... Please." Hinata pleaded with glistening eyes. Itachi narrowed his eyes and got up off Naruto who was holding his head and grumbling. "You got lucky this time Naruto. Don't do it again." Itachi rose and walked back into the hospital without saying another word.

"H-Hinata?" Hinata was hovering over Naruto and smiling. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she knelt down beside Naruto. "Oh your nose is bleeding!" Hinata pulled a small tissue from her pocket and stuck it up the nostril Naruto was bleeding from.

"How's Sasuke?" The whole village had been buzzing about the incident. No one was really sure what happened other than that Sasuke was in critical condition. Some villagers even doubted his survival from the rumors they heard.

"Hell should I know. No one has come out and told me and that Uchiha what's going on. He's dead for all I know..." Naruto didn't want to loose his composure in front of Hinata. He knew that around her, he needed to be strong because Hinata was a bit of a emotional wreck.

"Naruto.. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Thank you for... Everything."


	6. Thunderstorms

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am writing fan fiction with my boyfriend... Let's see how much I actually get done. Not surprisingly at all, nothing did.**

* * *

Upon Itachi's entrance to the hospital the receptionist looked up at him adoringly and said, "You can go up and see him now. He's in room 237 of the ICU wing. Go up the stairs and make the first left down the long corridor. At the end is another stairwell. Head up those stairs and take the left. His room should be on the right side." This receptionist must have been working here for a long time, because she certainly knew her way around. "Thanks, uh.." Itachi looked at her name plate. "Miss Shiga." Itachi pulled his cloke's hood over his head and started up the stairs that were directly to his left. He didn't want a word said to him until I got to that room. Itachi was loosing patience.

Deep inside Itachi's chest his heart was pounding. He didn't know what condition his little brother was in. He was afraid to walk into that room and see his brother a damn mess. Itachi wasn't sure if he could keep his composure. To Itachi's surprise the hospital seemed unusually quiet. Usually this place was buzzing. It was quiet enough for Itachi to listen to his footsteps echo down the wide halls. _I have to come to terms with Naruto, for your sake Sasuke-kun. _Itachi slowly pushed open the door to Sasukes room, his head appearing before his body. The window was open in the room. A small breeze sent the white curtains fluttering dancing around the room. A blanket was laid over Sasuke and his chest slowly rose and deflated. _What did that man do to you?_ Itachi sat in the middle of the bed and rested his hand above Sasuke's hand.

"Itachi!" Itachi was slightly startled and looked over to the door. "Oh father, it's just you." Itachi looked away from Fugaku's troubledsome eyes and back over to Sasuke's face. "Rumors have been floating around the village. How bad is it really?" Fugaku shut the door behind him and crossed his arms in that stern way he always did. "I'm not sure. Don't you have work?" Itachi was getting slightly ticked. _If it was me in this bed he'd be much more devastated. Why can't he show his true feelings at leaset once? Unless these are them..._ "I'm going in late. Your mother wanted me to stop by and see what the condition of the situation was. Are you going to be home tonight?" Itachi gritted his teeth together and shot a look at Fugaku. "Don't you give a shit at all!" Fugaku frowed his eyebrows. No responce. "Father, why am I so special? Sasuke needs your love more than I do."

"We will talk about this later Itachi. Now isn't the time." Itachi stood up from his soft spot on the bed and looked his father in the eyes as if he was challenging Fukagu. "When is the right time then, _Father?"_

* * *

Naruto held his head and walked down the familiar halls. He'd been to this hospital at least a thousand times because he often came to eat lunch with Sakura. _God, what is Itachi's problem?_ It wasn't like Naruto was ever going to admit he was wrong. Wrong wasn't really a big word in his vocabulary. He had provoked Itachi, and it was really his fault he got his head bashed. _237, 237, 237..._ Naruto turned the handle and pushed the door open. The atmosphere in the room was extremely awkward. From his position in the doorway Naruto could see white bandages wrapped around Sasuke's left shoulder and across his chest. Itachi was sitting in a chair beside Sasuke's head. Another chair neighbored the window. Naruto slightly stumbled over to the chair and heavily ploped down. "So.." Naruto looked at Itachi and sighed. "Naruto, I know I just beat your face in, but I need a favor. For Sasuke's sake."

"Really? You're going to ask for a favor now Itachi. You must be so impatient enough not to be able to wait until I blew off the fact this ever happened." Itachi turned his torso and brushed some loose hair out of his face. Naruto had never seen Itachi so unshevled before and quite frank it was making him feel a little guilty. Itachi's look was making Naruto feel like it was his fault Sasuke was hurt in the first place. "Naruto, we need to get together and get revenge." _What the fuck is this guy talking about? Ten minutes ago he wanted to kill me. And now he wants to team up with me? _"It's not for me. It's for Sasuke-kun. If not for yourself, do it for him." A very petite nurse entered the room and apologized, "Oh I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I just have to check to make sure he's stopped bleeding completely." Itachi stood from the bedside chair and retreated to the wall opposite of Naruto. During the nurse's routine check up Itachi and Naruto continuously glared. "You guys should go home and rest you know. You aren't doing Sasuke any good being tired here while he sleeps."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Naruto, we can come back after we get some sleep." Naruto didn't protest. The nurse smiled at each of the boys and adjusted Sasuke's blankets back how they were before she disturbed the awkward conversation. Before the door could shut completely, Sakura peeked her head in. "Oh, you guys are leaving? I just came to bring Sasuke some flowers." Itachi ruffled Sakura's hair and smiled kindly down towards her. "Thanks for everything, Sakura." This caught both Sakura and Naruto off guard. "Oh thanks Itachi.. I'll clean up in here. Go home and um, rest." Sakura's face began to match her hair. Her pale face turned a tulip colour. "You too Naruto." Itachi gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the forehead and placed his hand firmly on the smaller raven's cheek. Itachi's thumb brushed against Sasuke's hot cheek a few times. Itachi sighed, "I think he's running a fever." Standing from Itachi's quick rest Sakura assured him, "That's normal. His body is fighting off infection." Itachi gave a fake glim smile and left the room. Everything was getting too upsetting for his tired mind. Naruto stood up to follow the Uchiha but was pushed down to his seat by Sakura.

"I heard what happened outside. Ino told me about it, how're you feeling?"

"Fine. Sakura, I have a question."

Sakura sighed placed the flowers in the window. "What is it Naruto?"

"How did you know to send for Itachi?"

Sakura didn't think Naruto was paying too much attenion to what happened earlier in the emergency room. She had thought Naruto had been too flustered to really hear her commands to Ino. "Sasuke and Itachi were getting tea. I saw them while I was out buying a few things for the staff room. I saw Itachi brush his foot against Sasuke's. I guess I made an educated guess."

"Sakura, aren't you disappointed? You'd been chasing after Sasuke for so long."

"Naruto, just go home." Sakura had an obvious irritation in her voice, and Naruto couldn't risk getting clunked on the head by her like he always had whenever he'd piss her off. "Okay, okay. But I'd really like to talk to you about all of this sometime."

* * *

Upon Itachi's exit of the hospital he looked up to see the sky had scattered somber clouds. _It always rains when I'm unhappy. _Itachi reached back and pulled his hood over his dusky hair. Itachi was really in no rush to get back to his home and have to face Mikoto, who was probably an emotional wreck right now. The air was sticky and heavy on Itachi's tired shoulders. He hadn't a decent night of sleep in a few days. After Sasuke and Itachi's nightly randezvous Itachi would stay and sleep with Sasuke until he really needed to wake up and return to his quarters. _Itachi-chan! Itachiiii! That tickles, stop it! _Sasuke's voice as a child ran through Itachi's tired distressed mind. _Sasuke has always been so precious. Why did I leave him behind? I left him so vunreble.__ Can you forgive me Sasuke-kun? Can you?_ A cracking sound shook the sky. Clouds quickly began engulfing the only free morning blue skies that had been left. _I-I love you Itachi-chan.._ Itachi swore to himself he wouldn't cry. He made himself promise to be strong while Sasuke needed him. _I'll be able to make things better. I just need to hold on tight until I can wrap my hands around that little fuckers neck.. _Itachi sighed and unzipped his cloke. The humid air was making the raven sweat.

"Mother, I'm home! Let's talk." Itachi hung his cloak up in the same place he'd taken it from the night before. Mikoto shut Sasuke's door behind her and came down the hall. "How's he Itachi?" Mikoto had tears streaming down her face. Her precious baby was in the ICU. "I was only with him for a little while. He's in stable condition. Don't cry mom." Itachi wrapped his arms around his mother. She'd been so much shorter than him all these years. Her head rested on Itachi's lower breast bone. "I'll be fine.. Go get some sleep. You look tired." Itachi let his mother go and kicked off his shoes. "Goodnight mother." _Itachi-chan, won't you stay the night? Please? _"Can't Sasuke-kun," He whispered as he sluggishly started down the halls.

Itachi didn't sleep for a long while after getting home. He'd felt too guilty, and had too much on his mind. Instead he sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at the clouds in the sky. _Can't we play in the rain Itachi? Please! _Itachi shook his head but the memories wouldn't stop burning his insides. _Not now Sasuke. Next time. _Another crack rippled throughout the air. Lightning appeared to dance on treetops. _Why didn't I spend more time with him when I could? What is wrong with me...? I was too busy studying, trying to make Father happy. Or going on missions. I should have made more time. _For the first time in a long time a tear fell down Itachi's cheek. The first rain drop fell. There was a tugging feeling in Itachi's heart and a barricade in his throat. Another tear rolled down Itachi's cheek. Itachi's emotional wall crumbled and he dropped his head into his hands. Itachi began bawling and the rain started pounding on his window. _Itachi! Itachi-chan! Where did you go..?_ Laughter filled Itachi's head and he gripped his face. Sasuke's laughter began taunting him, and it became hard to breathe over all of the tears. He'd broken the promise.

* * *

Naruto flicked on his bedroom light to find the unexpected. "Hinata! What are you doing!" Hinata scrambled out from under the covers gasped. "_What_ are you _wearing?!_" Hinata crawled to the end of the bed and jiggled her chest. Her breasts shook and she giggled. She'd been in only a bra and a pair of Naruto's boxers that she must have stolen out of his dresser. "Naruto-kun I can't hide it anymore. I want you." Naruto backed away toward the door and stared at Hinata in pure surprise.

"How did you even get in here!"


End file.
